


Between Us

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Note: Not even slightly real...The girls spend some time alone in their hotel room.





	

Kate doesn’t know what lead them to this point, she doesn’t know why she isn’t refusing this either. Suzannah is, supposedly, straight and she’s never once tried to figure out her own sexuality, all the same, she goes with it. 

Things happen slowly at first, they talk, they flirt, she follows Suzannah away from the party, not caring that they are seen, so far it’s innocent after all. As time passes, she begins to wonder why, and how, she got this brave. 

She follows on again as Suzannah leads her further still, hiding them both in the room they have been given to share once the party is over. She knows now she doesn’t have to worry what others think, but she still wonders what is about to happen. 

Time stops the second that Suzannah’s lips move over her own, a light caress, loving but still laying complete claim to her. She knows she is shivering, she can’t stop shivering even if she wanted to, and yet, as Suzannah’s hands come to her hips, steadying her even over her, suddenly too thin, dress. They break apart only when they need air, she knows she is still trembling, suddenly, startlingly, unsure of herself. She’s wanted this for so long. 

Suzannah surprises her again with the tenderness with which she undresses them both, guiding Kate down onto the bed and settling over her, moving to kiss her in such a way that her golden hair shimmers, the twists shielding them from anyone else’s view even as Suzannah moves to cover them both with a duvet, still un-endingly tender. 

Her breath catches at the lightness with which Suzannah caresses her skin, slowly, lingering, their eyes meeting in such a tender glance that Kate’s breathing falters again. There is such love there in Suzannah’s ice-blue eyes that she can’t refuse her anything. She knows she is smaller, less slender and certainly less brave but under Suzannah’s eyes, lips and body, she feels safe, loved and beautiful. She can never know that Suzannah considers her hair, her plain auburn hair, to be pure copper, that her plain green-brown eyes are an earthly delight for Suzannah every time she looks at her. She has always been afraid to smile, and yet, with Suzannah she always does. Suzannah’s smile is bright now as, finally, recognition lights Kate’s eyes, an echoed smile coming back to her. Kate’s own smile blinding Suzannah enough that she seems suddenly close to tears. 

Kate moves now to press a soft hand into Suzannah’s curls, pulling her down into another long and tender but passionate kiss. They linger still, Kate finally finding the strength to mirror Suzannah’s actions. Neither of them is sure who moans first but as hands roam and lips meet the passion between them burns. 

Kate can feel her breath catch when Suzannah’s fingers slip into her, the mirrored movement drawing an equal catch in Suzannah’s breath. They move almost as one now, the pace never stopping, only ever picking up. 

It is Kate who cries out first, coming completely undone but unafraid as, soon enough, Suzannah follows her into oblivion. They curl together to rest, Suzannah’s hands resting at Kate’s hip and in her hair, sheltering her as she always has.


End file.
